Picture Oneshots
by xSaffire55x
Summary: These are oneshots and I got the ideas from pictures. Mostly any guy paired with Raven-I am open for suggestions!
1. Proposal

I am actually doing a one shot. :P Anyway, I am in a RobinxRaven mood so don't Flame about the pairing. If you don't like it, don't read ferther!

Raven had her short purple hair in pigtails, some navy blue shorts on and a gray spaghetti shirt with the batman logo on the front and it showed her stomach and at the very bottom is was zigzagging up and down. Raven was heading towards her boyfriends room to say goodnight to him. Raven was walking barefoot down the hallway towards his room. She was thinking about their relationship, how the first time they told the Titans that they were together and the Titans didn't believe them, but then they did and they thought they wouldn't be with each other long. But they both proved them all wrong. They now have been together for 5 years. He had changed his name to something better. Raven was now 21 and her boyfriend was 22. Finally Raven made it to her boyfriend's door, where the big bold letters spelt, NIGHTWING. That is right Raven Roth was a girlfriend to the past boy wonder or boy blunder as she called him, Robin but now the dark almost as mysterious as Raven, Nightwing. Nightwing had told Raven his real name, Richard Grayson and when they were alone, she would call him Rich, Dick, or Richard. She only used Richard when she was serious or something important was happening. Also, Nightwing had showed her his eyes at their 3rd year of dating. Just as the door opened, Raven was scooped up bridal style surprised. Raven grabbed at something but it came off and she realized that it was his mask in her hands he was wearing his old mask. Richard had on some gray sweatpants with no shirt. Raven gasped and said, "Nightwing!"

Richard just chuckled as he swung her in circles. Raven clutched to Richard like it would depend on her life. Finally Richard stopped at set Raven on her feet but she was so dizzy that she was falling backwards but he caught her. Richard stated as he looked at what she was wearing, "I didn't know you had a thing for Batman."

Raven had a light blush sweep her checks but retorted, "Well I didn't know that I was dating a maniac who would spin me around until I got dizzy."

Richard just smiled his cocky smile and helped her back up. Finally, after Raven was steady again, Richard told her, "Raven you know how we have been together for 5 years and tomorrow it would be 6 years. I have a question for you."

Raven looked at him and said, "Go ahead Richard."

Richard took in a deep breath and went on one knee and looked up at Raven and started, "Raven you have always been there for me, and I love you with all my heart. You are my best friend, girlfriend, and the girl who stole my heart."

Raven looked at him and asked a little fearful that he wanted a break up, "Where are you going with this Richard?"

Richard took a deep breath again, and spoke, "You stole my heart, are my girlfriend but I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

Raven started tearing up but then Richard continued, "I want to be your husband. Raven, will you marry me?"

Raven started crying tears of joy and started fanning herself to stop from blubbering and said, "Yes. Yes! YES! Yes, Richard, I will marry you!"

Just then the Titans popped out of nowhere cheering while Richard and Raven had a passionate kiss.

I know I know. Crappy ending. But at least its funny… 'Just then the Titans popped out of nowhere'. xD


	2. Dance to your heart's content!

Raven sighed as she put on her dress. It was a dark purple dress that went to her ankles with slits on both sides that almost met her waist and it was strapless and showed a little of her back. She left her hair down, it now was a little past her shoulders. Raven didn't put any makeup on instead she just put on her 3 inch high heels that really didn't cover her feet; they were just straps crisscrossing that almost met her knees. Raven stood up and went into the Common Room to see Changeling there. Even with high heels Raven was shorter than him. Changeling changed his name just a year ago and he and Raven were now dating. They were going to a dance competition and hoping they would win. Changeling was wearing loose black jeans and a black kind of tight t-shirt and lastly some nice black tennis shoes that were kind of dance shoes. Raven actually smiled at Changeling and took his hand as she transported them both to an alley near the dance competition. Changeling was also smiled and they entered the club. They both sat down at a table and watched everyone dance since they were last

After almost an hour and half the announcer said, "Ok, our last contestants tonight is Rachel Roth and Gar Logan."

No one made a big deal when Changeling and Raven stepped out. They both went to the center and the song Dance With Me by Drew Seeley started playing from the speakers and they started separate doing a slow dance by themselves but then when the music started picking up they went together and started doing fast movements and steps to the music. They did flips, spins, and other things that were really hard to do. Just as it finished Raven was kind of in the air, nothing was on the ground of her. She has both her legs on either side of Changeling's waist, her right leg was bent all the way back at her knee and her left leg was straight out. Changeling's left hand was holding up Raven's right leg by the thigh and his right hand was holding her up by the middle of her back. Raven's head was thrown back and her arms and hands were kind of thrown back to the ground like she was trying to touch the floor and her hair was pointing straight down to the ground. Changeling was kind of leaning forward and his face was to Raven's neck and his shirt went up a little showing a part of his stomach.

Everyone was cheering and clapping and Changeling set Raven down and pulled his shirt back down and they both bowed. The judges started talking and Changeling was behind Raven with his arms around her waist with his chin on her left shoulder and Raven's hands were on top of his. The judges finished and they announced the third and second place winners and it wasn't Raven and Changeling. Then the announcer said, "And the winner of the annual dance competition is….RACHEL ROTH AND GAR LOGAN!"

Both Raven and Changeling were stunned but then they broke into smiles and Raven turned around and kissed Changeling. One of the judges asked when they broke apart from the kiss, "We saw your moves and were wondering if you would like to teach a dance class?"

Both of them were shocked again but nodded.

That night they both celebrated in one room together.

* * *

Rated T, so I'm not saying what they did!

_**REVIEW**_

_**SUGAR**_

_**GIR**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**SUGAR!**_

When did Gir get in there?_**  
**_


End file.
